The present invention is a beverage used to treat an inflammatory tissue or arthritic condition in a mammal involving tissue that is underperfused tissue, inflamed joints, or inflamed muscles. The present invention is also a beverage additive in which those who suffer from inflammatory tissues or arthritic conditions can easily receive their daily dosage to ease their pain.
A need has existed for a large convenient dosage that is not in a solid form of glucosamine, chondroitin and MSM to be taken in one daily dose that can be quickly absorbed into the bloodstream, thereby bypassing the gut and eliminating the adverse reactions to the elemental ingredients as well as protecting and buffering the lining of the stomach from the high dosages of the ingredients as well as buffering the glucose levels, in the blood, therefore significantly reducing or eliminating the adverse effects of the essential ingredients, and making it possible to administer a one time daily large dose that is fast absorbing, using a powerful vasodilatation system, is tasteless in most liquids, odorless, non- steroidal, has no adverse symptoms of nausea, heartburn, diarrhea, constipation or headache as well as perfusing underperfused tissue by saturating the tissue, increasing mobility of a mammal in all directions, decreasing inflammation, maintain cartilage viability, increase strength, muscle flexibility and endurance that is also cost effective and capable of mass production.
Petrus U.S. Pat. No. 6,399,093 discloses a method and composition for the treatment of musculoskeletal disorders in mammals by the application of a topical composition comprising a permeation enhancing amount of one or more penetration enhancers, and one or more bio-affecting agents to provide anti-inflammatory relief and analgesia to the applied body part.
Falk U.S. Pat. No. 6,194,392 discloses a method of topically applied preparation that relieves pain and includes analgesics using hyaluronic acid in the range of 150,000 to 750,000 daltons where the form of hyaluronic acid is sufficient to provide a dosage greater than 10 mg and less than 3000 mg. Falk U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,827,834; 5,852,002; 5,929,048; and 5,932,560 refer to methods of using MSM, hyaluronic acid and glucosamine to reduce the swelling of brain tumors in a similar manner as Falk U.S. Pat. No. 6,194,392.
Glucosamine and chondrointin have been touted recently as a supplement for joint and cartilage health. The present invention relates to placing glucosamine and chondrointin in a suspension agent, like corn syrup, high fructose corn syrup, glycerin, glucose, sucrose, can be readily added to juices during manufacture for the mass market and, therefore easy to use and a desirable supplement form for the public.
Some of the chemicals used in this invention are described in the following paragraphs.
Glucosamine, whose scientific name is 2-amino-2-deoxyglucose sulfate, occurs naturally in the human body. Glucosamine provides strength, flexibility, and elasticity to cartilage and connective tissue by stimulating the production of glycosaminoglycans. Glucosamine also decreases inflammation that can lead to joint destruction. Glucosamine is involved in the formation of nails, tendons, skin, eyes, bones, ligaments, and heart valves. More importantly, it contributes to the strength and integrity of joint structures. Connective tissue and cartilage naturally contain high concentrations of glucosamine. When sufficient levels of glucosamine are present, cartilage retains its ability to hold water and act as a shock absorber. Glucosamine sulfate is a simple molecule composed of glucose, an amine, and sulfur. The joints are naturally rich in sulfur molecules, which form important cross-linkages with other molecules. These cross-linkages provide cartilage with its strength, structure, and shock-absorbing qualities. That""s one reason glucosamine sulfate is the preferred form of supplemental glucosamine. Another reason is absorbability.
Each person produces a certain amount of glucosamine in his or her bodies. As people age, their bodies no longer produce enough glucosamine causing arthritic conditions such as deformed joints and limited joint movement. Numerous double-blind, placebo controlled, glucosamine studies have been published, all reporting that glucosamine was indeed very effective in treating osteoarthritis and that its use is long-term safe. The studies have also shown that glucosamine provided in liquid form is absorbed more quickly, much more fully, and provides greater and longer lasting relief.
Chondroitin sulfate, whose scientific name is chondroitin 4-sulfate and chondroitin 4- and 6-sulfate, belongs to a class of very large molecules called gycosaminoglycans (GAGs). Chondroitin is manufactured from natural sources, such as shark, bovine and other cartilage extracts and is made up of repeating units of glucosamine with attached sugars. The molecules in these formulas are 250 times larger than glucosamine sulfate. Chondroitin is used for arthritic conditions because it is endogenously found in cartilaginous tissues in most mammals and serves as a substrate for the formation of joint matrix structure. Adverse reactions include epigastric pain, nausea, diarrhea and constipation.
Methylsulfonylmethane (MSM) is a natural form of organic sulfur found in all living organisms. MSM is prevalent throughout the human body. MSM is an important food that plays many roles in the body, including the stimulation of the growth of healthy skin, hair and nails. It is needed by the body for healthy, connective tissues and joint function, proper enzyme activity and hormone balance, along with the proper function of the immune system. MSM is highly soluble in both oil and water. As oxygen is transported from the lungs to the mitochondria, it goes through a number of stages with continually decreasing oxidation potential or effective oxygen concentration. MSM easily and rapidly diffuses through the hydrophilic cell cytoplasm as well as the hydrophobic cell membranes. MSM has no barriers. The human body has no other molecules naturally occurring in our bodies similar to MSM. Oxygen transport is handled by passing it between different molecules that are hydrophilic in the cytoplasm and hydrophobic in the cell membranes.
Hyaluronic acid, also called sodium hyaluronate, or hyaluronan or HA, is a linear polysaccharide composed of repeating disaccharide units of N-acetyl-glucosamine and D-glucuronic acid. The highest concentrations of HA are found in the soft connective tissue where it is a major component of the extra cellular matrix. HA is present in hyaline cartilage, in synovial joint fluid, and in the skin tissue, both dermis and epidermis. Injecting substances with HA into the knee joint provides long-term pain relief for some people with osteoarthritis. Hyaluronic acid is a natural component of cartilage and joint fluid. HA lubricates and absorbs shock in the joint. The Food and Drug Administration (FDA) recently approved this therapy for patients with osteoarthritis of the knee if they do not get relief from exercise, physical therapy, or simple analgesics. Numerous clinical investigations have demonstrated the efficacy and safety of injecting of HA in the treatment of osteoarthritis of the knee and other large joints. These clinical studies demonstrated that treatment with HA results in significant improvement in a number of inflammatory and path physiological parameters.
Ginseng, in which the applicable part is the root, contains ginsenosides. Ginsenosides reportedly lower blood pressure; act as an anti-hemolytic, anti-pyretic, anti-psychotic, CNS depressant and ulcer protective activity; and increase GI mobility and decreases islet insulin concentrations. When used orally, ginseng reduces post-pranial blood glucose levels in type 2 diabetics. Ginseng has also been found to lower blood glucose levels and to enhance the efficacy of vitamins C, B and E. Ginseng also acts as an adaptogen, a substance that can act to strengthen the body and increase general resistance.
Vitamin B3, or niacin comes in two forms, nicotinic acid and nicotinamide. The body manufactures niacin by utilizing the amino acid, tryptophan. Nicotinic acid is needed for the proper function of the nervous system and circulatory system. Nicotinamide metabolizes carbohydrates, fats, and proteins. Niacin contributes to more than fifty vital bodily processes. Including the conversion of food into energy, building red blood cells, and synthesizing hormones, fatty acids, and steroids. The body uses vitamin B3 in the process of releasing energy from carbohydrates.
Vitamin C is a water-soluble vitamin that is important in forming collagen, a protein that gives structure to bones, cartilage, muscle, and blood vessels. Vitamin C also helps maintain capillaries, bones, and teeth. IT also aids in the absorption of iron. Vitamin C""s crucial importance is in the maintenance of a healthy immune system. Large doses of vitamin C also help relax blood vessels and maintain blood flow.
Vitamin E, also known as tochopherol, is fat soluble and stored in the body in for a short term. The body uses Vitamin E as an anticoagulant and a temperature regulator. Vitamin E appears to play a significant role in boosting the immune system and acts as a powerful antioxidant that protects cell membranes. Vitamin E is essential to the body in order to help improve circulation, promote normal clotting, and allow the muscles to use oxygen.
The present invention is beneficial because it fast absorbing, tasteless, odorless, non-steroidal, and a vasodilator. The invention additive also is a one-time daily large dose. There are no symptoms of nausea, heartburn, constipation, diarrhea, and headaches associates with the present invention. In addition, the present invention contains a high quantity of glucosamine and a high quantity of choindroitin.
The beverage of the present invention is also cost effective since it is capable of being mass-produced. An eight ounce or twelve ounce beverage can contain the single serving daily dose.
The present invention is also beneficial because it perfuses underperufsed tissues. This means the additive saturates the tissue, increases mobility in all directions, decreases inflammation, maintains cartilage viability, increases strength, increases muscle flexibility, and increases endurance.
The invention is a beverage made of a fluid and a dosage amount in an ingestible amount for treating an inflammatory tissue or arthritic condition in a mammal involving tissue that is underperfused tissue, inflamed joints, or inflamed muscles. The dosage is made of a glucosamine sulfate, glucosamine hydrochloride, and an n-acetyl glucosamine and combinations thereof, chondroitin sulfate, chondroitin hydrochloride and combinations thereof, a member of the family of araliaceae, and a B3 vitamin.
The invention is another beverage made of a fluid and a dosage amount in an ingestible amount for treating an inflammatory tissue or arthritic condition in a mammal involving tissue that is underperfused tissue, inflamed joints or inflamed muscle tissue. The dosage is made of a glucosamine sulfate, glucosamine hydrochloride, and an n-acetyl glucosamine and combinations thereof; a chondroitin sulfate, chondroitin hydrochloride and combinations thereof; a sulfonate with at least one methyl group; and a member of the family of araliaceae.
The invention is also a beverage additive for treating inflammation of the joints and the muscles. The beverage is made of a glucosamine sulfate, glucosamine hydrochloride, and an n-acetyl glucosamine and combinations thereof; a chondroitin sulfate, chondroitin hydrochloride and combinations thereof; a sulfonate with at least one methyl group; and a member of the family of araliaceae.
The invention is also another beverage additive for treating inflammation of the joints and the muscles. The beverage is made of a glucosamine sulfate, glucosamine hydrochloride, and an n-acetyl glucosamine and combinations thereof; a chondroitin sulfate, chondroitin hydrochloride and combinations thereof; a member of the family of araliacea; and a B3 vitamin.